Canela
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchador, véase Canela (SSBU). Canela (Isabelle en inglés; ''しずえ Shizue'' en japonés) es un personaje perteneciente al universo Animal Crossing. Es una de los ayudantes que aparecen en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y para Wii U. Perfil Canela es un canino cuya ocupación es ser la secretaria del alcalde del pueblo. Su función es ayudar al alcalde a tomar las decisiones que este tome a través del juego. Al principio del juego, Canela ayuda al alcalde enseñándole una serie de cosas básicas para vivir en el pueblo, tales como colocar los muebles en la casa, recoger objetos o plantar árboles frutales entre otras cosas. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Canela fue confirmada como una de los ayudantes el día 4 de abril del 2014. Su función es asistir al personaje invocador lanzándole fruta fresca que disminuirá su medidor de daño, y tiene una característica que la diferencia de otros ayudantes, puesto que se alegra si su invocador noquea a otro jugador y se pone triste si este es noqueado o sacado del escenario. Canela también aparece como una indumentaria para los Mii que puede ser descargada. Canela cuenta con un trofeo en el Mundo Smash que permite aumentar el efecto de los potenciadores. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Canela :Canela es la secretaria del ayuntamiento, ¡y trabaja con más entrega que nadie! Bueno, quizá sea algo distraída, pero así y todo te contará muchas cosas útiles sobre la vida en el pueblo. Con su flequillito y el pelo recogido hacia arriba, ¡parece una shih tzu! Quizá porque es una shih tzu, como su hermano gemelo, Candrés. :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013 right|90px :Canela (ropa de invierno) :El chaleco verde de cuadros que lleva en los meses cálidos le sienta muy bien, y la ropa amarilla que se pone en invierno tiene mucho estilo, con ese tono terroso resulta muy apropiado cuando hace un poco de frío. De todos modos, da igual que haga frío o calor... ¡porque Canela siempre cumple con su deber! Inglés :Isabelle :Isabelle is the mayor's highly capable secretary. She can be forgetful sometimes, but you can always count on her for information about the town. She wears her hair up in a bun that makes her look like a shih tzu. Mostly because she is one! She also has a twin brother named Digby. :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013) :Isabelle (Sweater) :The green check she wears in warmer months suits her perfectly, but when the cold hits, her mustard-yellow cardigan is just too stylish for words. It may make you long for the spring months, though. Hot or cold—nothing makes Isabelle feel under the weather! En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Canela fue confirmada como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en el Nintendo Direct del 13/14 de septiembre de 2018. Galería Ilustración de Aldeano SSB4.jpg|Canela en el fondo de la ilustración del Aldeano. Canela SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Canela en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Canela lanzando una fruta a Toon Link SSB4 (Wii U).png|Canela lanzando una fruta a su invocador, Toon Link. Canela evitando un ataque SSB4 (Wii U).png|Canela evitando un ataque de Lucario. Canela triste SSB4 (Wii U).png|Canela, triste cuando su invocador pierde una vida. Canela lanzándole una fruta al Rey Dedede SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Canela lanzando una fruta al Rey Dedede. Yoshi y Diddy Kong junto con Canela en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Canela junto con Yoshi y Diddy Kong en la Torre Prisma. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate